urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter International series
Monster Hunter International series is written by Larry Correia. Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy "fantasy horror romp celebrating tongue-in-cheek machismo, badassery, and the spirit of the B-horror movie" ~ Book Review: Shannon Knight Brief Series Description or Overview ✥ The series revolves around characters who belong to an organization known as "Monster Hunter International". This organization hunts down and exterminates supernatural threats to mankind such as: werewolves, vampires and zombies for large cash bounties. These bounties are fufilled by the United States Government and on rare occasions private organizations. ~ from: Monster Hunter International Wiki ✥ Five days after Owen Zastava Pitt pushed his insufferable boss out of a fourteenth story window, he woke up in the hospital with a scarred face, an unbelievable memory, and a job offer. It turns out that monsters are real. All the things from myth, legend, and B-movies are out there, waiting in the shadows. Officially secret, some of them are evil, and some are just hungry. On the other side are the people who kill monsters for a living. Monster Hunter International is the premier eradication company in the business. And now Owen is their newest recruit. It’s actually a pretty sweet gig, except for one little problem. An ancient entity known as the Cursed One has returned to settle a centuries old vendetta. Should the Cursed One succeed, it means the end of the world, and MHI is the only thing standing in his way. With the clock ticking towards Armageddon, Owen finds himself trapped between legions of undead minions, belligerent federal agents, a cryptic ghost who has taken up residence inside his head, and the cursed family of the woman he loves. Business is good... Welcome to Monster Hunter International. ~ Goodreads Lead's Species * Monster Hunter, human Primary Supe * Vampires, werewolves What Sets it Apart * Lots of guns and hard fighting of lots of monsters Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Owen Zastava Pitt. Books in Series Monster Hunter International series: #Monster Hunter International (2007) #Monster Hunter Vendetta (2010) #Monster Hunter Alpha (2011) #Monster Hunter Legion (2012) #Monster Hunter Nemesis (2014) #Monster Hunter Siege (2017) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *Tanya: Princess of the Elves ( ) ~ ebook, 42 pages ~ Free sample chapters and short stories: Sample Chapters & Short Stories | Monster Hunter Nation Other Series by Author Grimnoir Chronicles series World Building Setting * Alabama (United States) * Copper Lake, Michigan: A nowhere town in the frozen wilds of Michigan’s upper peninsula. * Las Vegas Supernatural Elements ✥ Master Vampires, werewolves, gargoyes, Cthulu type demigod-creatures, Alchemy, wights, zombies, simple vampires, aliens, Chosen One, wendigo, Old Ones, Eldritch creatures, pixies, orcs, wargs, demons, necromancers, , , , , ✥ Unusual: Luskas, skunk apes, swamp sasquatch, giant shrieking lizards, Humboldt Folks, Aswangs, Lindworms, giant mantis shrimps, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Monster Hunter International: the premier eradication company in the business—people who kill monsters for a living. World MHI is a group of mercenaries killing monsters for money. There is no magic involved, just good old fashioned "shoot first, ask questions later". The origin of the monsters seems to be that some are caused by virus contracted by bites. Protagonist ✥ Owen Zastava Pitt: After surviving a werewolf attack, Pitt joins Monster Hunter International as a hunter in MHI's main team under Earl Harbinger. Raised by his militant father to be a survivalist, Owen is an expert with many weapons and fighting, making him a natural monster hunter. Destined to take part in a war for the world, Owen is a Chosen One for an unknown power. ~ Owen Zastava Pitt - Monster Hunter International Wiki Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart Characters - Monster Hunter International Wiki Author Larry Correia * Website: Monster Hunter Nation * Genres: Urban Fantasy / Science Fiction & Fantasy, Horror Larry Correia is the New York Times bestselling author of the Monster Hunter International series, the writing styleGrimnoir Chronicles, and the thriller Dead Six. My next novel, Monster Hunter Legion, will be available September 2012. ~ Goodreads Cover Artists *Cover Art by Kurt Miller — Website: Kurt Miller *Cover Art by Alan Pollack — Website: Alan Pollack Illustration & book credits *Original cover by Oleg Volk ~ Source: My Novels | Monster Hunter Nation Publishing information * Publishers: Baen Books, Infinity Publishing, * Author's Page: Larry Correia | Official Publisher Page ~ Simon and Schuster * Author's Page: Baen - Larry Correia Book Data: *Bk-1: 0741444569 *Bk-1, Reprint: Paperback, 457 pages, Pub: Dec 20th 2007 by Baen—ISBN: 0741444569 *Bk-2: Paperback, 612 pages, Pub: October 2010 by Baen—ISBN: 1439133913 *Bk-3: Paperback, 552 pages, Pub: July 26th 2011 by Baen—ISBN: 1439134588 *Bk-4: Paperback, 377 pages, Pub: September 4th 2012 by Baen—ISBN: 1451637969 *Bk-5: Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: July 1st 2014 by Baen—ISBN: 1476736553 *Bk-5: Paperback, 384 pages, Pub: July 25st 2017 by Baen—ISBN: 1481482554 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Monster Hunter International (2007): Five days after Owen Zastava Pitt pushed his insufferable boss out of a fourteenth story window, he woke up in the hospital with a scarred face, an unbelievable memory, and a job offer. It turns out that monsters are real. All the things from myth, legend, and B-movies are out there, waiting in the shadows. Officially secret, some of them are evil, and some are just hungry. On the other side are the people who kill monsters for a living. Monster Hunter International is the premier eradication company in the business. And now Owen is their newest recruit. It’s actually a pretty sweet gig, except for one little problem. An ancient entity known as the Cursed One has returned to settle a centuries old vendetta. Should the Cursed One succeed, it means the end of the world, and MHI is the only thing standing in his way. With the clock ticking towards Armageddon, Owen finds himself trapped between legions of undead minions, belligerent federal agents, a cryptic ghost who has taken up residence inside his head, and the cursed family of the woman he loves. Business is good... Welcome to Monster Hunter International. ~ Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Monster Hunter Vendetta (2010): Sequel to the Hit Novel, Monster Hunter International. Owen Pitt Never Met a Gun He Didn’t Like, or a Monster He Couldn’t Shoot. But Now, the Monsters are Shooting Back. Accountant turned professional monster hunter, Owen Zastava Pitt, managed to stop the nefarious Old One’s invasion plans last year, but as a result made an enemy out of one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Now an evil death cult known as the Church of the Temporary Mortal Condition wants to capture Owen in order to gain the favor of the great Old Ones. The Condition is led by a fanatical necromancer known as the Shadow Man. The government wants to capture the Shadow Man and has assigned the enigmatic Agent Franks to be Owen’s full time bodyguard, which is a polite way of saying that Owen is monster bait. With supernatural assassins targeting his family, a spy in their midst, and horrific beasties lurking around every corner, Owen and the staff of Monster Hunter International don’t need to go hunting, because this time the monsters are hunting them. Fortunately, this bait is armed and very dangerous. ~ Goodreads | Monster Hunter Vendetta (MHI, #2) by Larry Correia ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Monster Hunter Alpha (2011): #3 in the break-out, best-selling Monster Hunter series. Earl Harbinger, head of Monster Hunter International, faces down an old nemesis -- a very nasty former KGB werewolf who is working to create a new, unstoppable breed. Dirty Harry meets Twilight. #3 in the break-out series and a follow-up to Monster Hunter International and Monster Hunter Vendetta. Earl Harbinger may be the leader of Monster Hunter International, but he’s also got a secret. Nearly a century ago, Earl was cursed to be werewolf. When Earl receives word that one of his oldest foes, a legendarily vicious werewolf that worked for the KGB, has mysteriously appeared in the remote woods of Michigan, he decides to take care of some unfinished business. But another force is working to bring about the creation of a whole new species of werewolf. When darkness falls, the final hunt begins, and the only thing standing in their way is a handful of locals, a lot of firepower, and Earl Harbinger’s stubborn refusal to roll over and play dead. Here’s a sample of Larry Correia’s prose punch from series opener, Monster Hunter International “I didn’t wake up that morning and decide that I was going to kill my boss with my bare hands. It was much more complicated than that.” ~ Goodreads | Monster Hunter Alpha (MHI, #3) by Larry Correia ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Monster Hunter Legion (2012): Monster Hunter International might be the premier monster eradication company in the business, but they’ve got competition. When hunters from around the world gather in Las Vegas for a conference, a creature left over from a World War Two weapons experiment wakes up and goes on a rampage across the desert. A not-so-friendly wager between the rival companies turns into a race to see who can bag the mysterious creature first. Only there is far more to this particular case than meets the eye, and as Hunters fall prey to their worst nightmares, Owen Zastava Pitt and the staff of Monster Hunter International have to stop an ancient god from turning Sin City into a literal hell on earth. ~ Goodreads | Monster Hunter Legion (MHI, #4) by Larry Correia ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Monster Hunter Nemesis (2014): Agent Franks of the U.S. Monster Control Bureau is a man of many parts - parts from other people, that is. Franks is six foot five and all muscle. He's nearly indestructible. Plus he's animated by a powerful alchemical substance and inhabited by a super-intelligent spirit more ancient than humanity itself. Good thing he's on our side. More or less. Sworn to serve and protect the United States of America from all monsters by one of the country's founding fathers, Franks has only one condition to the agreement: no matter what the government learns of him, no matter what is discovered concerning his odd physiology or the alchemy behind the elixir that made him, the government is never, ever allowed to try and make more like him. Such is absolutely forbidden and should the powers-that-be do so, then the agreement is null and void. Project Nemesis: in a secret location, using sophisticated technology and advanced genetic engineering, the director of the very agency Franks works for is making more like him. And the director is not content with making one. Nope, he's making thirteen. Now all bets are off, and Hell hath no fury like a monster betrayed. Particularly if that monster happens to be an undying killing machine capable of taking out vampires and werewolves with one hand tied behind his back. ~ Goodreads | Monster Hunter Nemesis by Larry Correia ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Monster Hunter Siege (2017): When Monster Hunter International's top hunter, Owen Zastava Pitt, was given a tip about some hunters who had gone missing in action, he didn’t realize their rescue mission would snowball into the single biggest operation in MHI's history. Their men are being held prisoner in a horrific nightmare dimension, and the only way to reach them is through the radioactive ruins of a monster-infested war zone. As if that wasn't bad enough, it’s also the home base of the powerful creature behind the devastating attacks on the Last Dragon and Copper Lake. It turns out ancient gods of chaos really hate trespassers. But this god picked a fight with the wrong crew, and now MHI wants payback. Calling on their allies, a massive expedition is formed, and with the odds stacked against them, a legion of hunters goes to war. It’s D-Day at the City of Monsters. ~ Goodreads | Monster Hunter Siege (Monster Hunter International #6) by Larry Correia First Sentence #'Monster Hunter International' (2007) — One one otherwise normal Tuesday evening I had the chance to live the American dream. I was able to throw my incompetent jackass of a boss from a fourteenth-story window. #'Monster Hunter Vendetta' (2010) — It was less than a year ago that the illusion shattered and I got my well to th real world. #'Monster Hunter Alpha' (2011) — Prologue: The night that Deputy Joe Buckley got disembowled by a werewolf had started normally enough. / Chapter One: I've been shot at one hundred and fifty-three times. #'Monster Hunter Legion' (2012) — Most of the things Las Vegas has to offer to its hordes of tourists don't hold much appeal for me. #'Monster Hunter Nemesis' (2014) — "There's innocent blood on your hands. How many federal agents, civilians, and hunters did you kill out there?" the interrogator demanded. #'Monster Hunter Siege' (2017) — Everyday but distance running is for masochists and crazy people who want to collect foot problems and repetitive stress injuries. ~ Shelfari Quotes Larry Correia Quotes (Author of Monster Hunter International) ~ GR ❖ "Why, thank you, Agent Myers. That's the sweetest thing an MCB representative has ever said to me. But my parents weren't first cousins, so I'm afraid I'd be ineligible." ~ Holly Newcastle, book #4 ~ ''Monster Hunter Legion ~ Shelfari ❖ “When Mosters have nightmares they are dreaming about us! Monster Hunter International Handbook.” ~ Monster Hunter Vendetta #2 ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (Suggestions) * Hellequin Chronicles series * Deacon Chalk series * Demon Squad series * Demon Accords series * Grimnoir Chronicles series * Shadow Ops series * Valducan series * Dante Valentine series * Jill Kismet series see Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia ~ ranked #18 on Goodreads Best UF Series List Lists: *Urban Fantasy With Male Lead Characters (505 books) ~ GR *Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (289 books) *Best violent action novels (146 books) *Guys Adventure Fiction (142 books) *Goodreads | 2014 Reads You Don't Want To Miss (558 books) *Goodreads | 2014 Reads You Don't Want To Miss (558 books) Notes "this book seems to be an urban fantasy for the Tea-Party/NRA set." ~ GR reader See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References '''Books': *My Novels | Monster Hunter Nation ~ Author * Sample Chapters & Short Stories | Monster Hunter Nation~ Author *Monster Hunter International series by Larry Correia ~ Goodreads *Monster Hunter International - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Larry Correia ~ fantastic fiction *Larry Correia - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Monster Hunter International Series ~ Shelfari Sample Chapters and FREE short stories ''' *[https://larrycorreia.wordpress.com/online-fiction/ '''Sample Chapters & Short Stories | Monster Hunter Nation] Sample Chapters Online: *Monster Hunter Legion by Larry Correia - Baen Books *Author Catalog: Larry Correia - Baen Books Reviews: *Doug's Book Reviews: Monster Hunter International *Book Review: Monster Hunter Legion | Shannon Knight World, Characters, etc: *Monster Hunter International Wiki *Monster Hunter International Series *The Monster Hunter Ballad | Gray Rinehart Reviews: * * Artists: *Alan Pollack - Summary Bibliography Art: *Cover Art for Monster Hunter International: Baen Edition | Monster Hunter Nation *Cover art for Monster Hunter Alpha | Monster Hunter Nation *Monster Hunter Legion cover art | Monster Hunter Nation *Monster Hunter Nemesis cover | Monster Hunter Nation *Goodreads | Larry Correia's Blog - Monster Hunter Nemesis cover - October 23, 2013 07:42 *SFRevu Review *My Novels | Monster Hunter Nation Misc: *The Monster Hunter International Employee's Handbook and RPG by Hero Games — Kickstarter *▶ Hard Magic Book I of the Grimnoir Chronicles (Unabridged Audio Book - YouTube Author: *Monster Hunter Nation *Larry Correia - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Larry Correia (Author of Monster Hunter International) Community and Fan Sites: *Monster Hunter International Wiki *(7) Monster Hunter International ~ FB Gallery of Book Covers 1. Monster Hunter International (2007).jpg|1. Monster Hunter International (2007—Monster Hunter International series) by Larry Correia —art by Oleg Volk|link=http://larrycorreia.wordpress.com/mhi-sample/monster-hunter-international-2/ 1. Monster Hunter International (2009) 2nd ed.jpg|1. Monster Hunter International (2009 Reprint) by Larry Correia—Art: Alan Pollack|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6007336-monster-hunter-international 2. Monster Hunter Vendetta (2010).jpg|2. Monster Hunter Vendetta (2010—Monster Hunter International series) by Larry Correia—art by Alan Pollack|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7683254-monster-hunter-vendetta 3. Monster Hunter Alpha (Monster Hunter International #3) by Larry Correia.jpg|3. Monster Hunter Alpha (2011—Monster Hunter International series) by Larry Correia—art by Alan Pollack|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9785225-monster-hunter-alpha 4. Monster Hunter Legion (Monster Hunter International #4) by Larry Correia.jpg|4. Monster Hunter Legion (2012—Monster Hunter International series) by Larry Correia—art by Alan Pollack|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13051355-monster-hunter-legion Monster Hunter Nemesis (Monster Hunter International #5) by Larry Correia.jpg|5. Monster Hunter Nemesis (2014—Monster Hunter International series) by Larry Correia—art by Alan Pollack|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18775169-monster-hunter-nemesis Monster Hunter Siege (Monster Hunter International -6) by Larry Correia.jpg|6. Monster Hunter Siege (2017—Monster Hunter International series) by Larry Correia—art by Alan Pollack|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/32919680-monster-hunter-siege Category:Monsters Category:Indies and Self-Published UF works Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Aliens Category:Wendigo Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters